


Time

by paintbottles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Suna Rintarou-centric, atsusuna through time, poetry? i guess not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintbottles/pseuds/paintbottles
Summary: “i was 15 when i first met you, we fought for our place on the team. you always preferred my brother over me, and i thought, ‘maybe, one day, there could be something between us.’ but there never was.”alternatively: miya atsumu’s - not actually - unrequited love for suna rintarou through time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 25





	1. could there

**Author's Note:**

> hdjdjajsnsj i wrote this at 12 am because i had the sudden urge for atsusuna angst pls forgive me lol. i really hope you enjoy this!! and also one more thing:
> 
> \- lowercase intended <3

i was 15 when i first met you, we fought for our place on the team. you always preferred my brother over me, and i thought, ‘maybe, _one day_ , there could be something between us.’ but there never was.

i was 18, our last year of high school. and i left, because there was nothing between us - and there never would be.

i was 20, playing setter for the black jackals. i climbed the volleyball world and i didn’t look back, because there was nothing between us - and there never would be.

i was 22, we versed each other in a match that day. we greeted each other and moved on, because there was nothing between us - and there never would be.

i was 24 when i played you again. we barely spoke, sans a ‘thank you for the game.’ and i accepted it because there was nothing between us - and there never would be.

i was 26, we were on the olympic team together then. we became a sort of friends. and again i began to think ‘ _what if_ , there could be something between us?’ but there wasn’t and never would be.

i am 28. i’ve made my way to the top. i’m finally here, and i cant help but think ‘i wish there was something between us.’ we’re friends now, but that doesn’t matter. because there’s nothing between us, and there never will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this legit made me cry cus i was listenin to sum really sad music while writing it. i’m really sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes lmao jus ignore that :))


	2. i wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i was 15 when i first met you, we fought for our place on the team. i hung out with your brother to see you more, and i thought, ‘maybe, one day, there could be something between us.’ but there never was.”
> 
> alternatively: suna rintarou’s - not actually - unrequited love for atsumu through time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jdjbdjsjsjan i really wanted this in suna’s pov too. sometimes things like this happen in real life, a relationship doesn’t always work or have a happy ending. it’s sad, but that’s life.

i was 15 when i first met you, we fought for our place on the team. i hung out with your brother to see you more, and i thought, ‘maybe, _one day_ , there could be something between us.’ but there never was.

i was 18, our last year of high school. and you left, because there was nothing between us - no matter how much i wanted there to be.

i was 20, playing middle blocker for ejp raijin. i made my way in the volleyball world but i kept looking back, because i wanted there to be something between us - but there never would be.

i was 22, we versed each other in a match that day. we greeted each other and moved on - i wish we didn’t - because there was nothing between us, no matter how much i wanted there to be.

i was 24 when i played you again. we barely spoke, sans a ‘thank you for the game.’ and i couldn’t accept it, because there _had to_ be something between us - but there never was.

i was 26, we were on the olympic team together then. i made the effort so we could become friends. and again i began to think ‘is there something between us?’ but there wasn’t and never would be.

i am 28. i’m happy with who i am and what i’ve become. i reached my goals, and yet i cant help but think ‘i wish there was something between us.’ we’re friends now, but that will never be enough; because there’s nothing between us, and there never will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
